A Comedy Battle
by Aria Breuer
Summary: It's the 20 Theme Challenge. This time, Merry and Pippin are going head to head in the most humorous way possible. Enjoy! :)


**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

**Inspiration for Fanfic:** Peter Hollens and Ten Second Songs' Collab 'Aladdin's "Friend Like Me" In Every Musical Style EVER', and the 20 Theme Challenge. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Welcome to another challenge I've been working on. :)

This time, it's Merry Brandybuck versus Pippin Took in a theme challenge. :)

Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

1\. Simplistic Beauty, _Merry Brandybuck_

Merry sighed, loving the outdoors. What could be simpler than nature, with all its beauty?

~o~

2\. Change of Power, _Pippin Took_

Pippin smiled, using his spear to toss Frodo and Sam off the stage. Pippin looked at the crowd in triumph, loving this. "It's so nice having all the power." What could go wrong?

~o~

3\. Change versus Tradition, _Merry Brandybuck_ versus _Pippin Took_

"I vote change! Change is good!" Pippin said at once, surprised the stage became a debate show.

Merry tapped his chin, giving it some thought. "I prefer tradition. There's good food, good family, and boating. Lovely boating!"

~o~

4\. Chaos and Order, _Merry Brandybuck_ versus _Pippin Took_

"I also choose chaos!" Merry said, holding a debate between himself and Pippin.

Pippin tapped his chin, deciding at once with a big smile. "Well, I choose order. I like order. It's very interesting."

~o~

5\. Character – Destruction, _Pippin Took_

Pippin stared up at the ceiling, as raindrops fell on him. He wept, unable to control the destruction around him. "Why me? Why?"

~o~

6\. Character – Build Up, _Merry Brandybuck_ versus _Pippin Took_

Merry crowns Pippin king. "I now pronounce you king of the Shire!"

Pippin smiled, loving this build up. "Oh, it's so nice being king!"

~o~

7\. Circle of Life, _Merry Brandybuck_

Merry smiled at the sun, enjoying this immensely. For with the rain comes the sun and the rainbow. "Ah! It is the circle of life."

~o~

8\. Coming of Age, _Pippin Took_

Pippin smiled, grateful to go from knight to king. He felt grown up, no longer a child. That was good, right?

~o~

9\. Companionship as salvation, _Merry Brandybuck_ versus _Pippin Took_

Pippin sobbed in Merry's arms at the foot of the dead oliphaunt. Merry wasn't dead yet, but Pippin wanted to care for him. "Why, Merry, why? I'm here to protect you, and you do this."

"I'm not dead, Pippin," Merry wheezed.

Pippin cried out in joy. "You're alive! My savior!" He hugged Merry, enjoying this immensely.

"Why are you hugging me?" Merry winced in pain, not loving that his turn was coming up.

~o~

10\. Rebellion, _Merry Brandybuck_

Merry stood before a crowd of onlookers, determined to set things right. "And we will storm the castle and take back the gold from that filthy Pippin! Who's with me?" The crowd cheered. He loved this immensely. "Now, let's go get that gold from that louse Pippin!"

"Louse? Is that what you're calling me?" Pippin asked, accepting the challenge.

~o~

11\. Disillusionment and Dreams, _Pippin Took_ versus _Merry Brandybuck_

"I am king of the Shire!" Pippin said, loving his dream.

Merry shook his head. "You are no king."

Pippin sobbed. "Oh, but I love being king."

Merry looked at the camera, switching to another theme immediately.

~o~

12\. Everlasting Love, _Pippin Took_

"Diamond! My muse!" Pippin said in surprising, kissing Diamond all over her cheeks in everlasting love.

Merry hated this. Why wasn't his button working properly?

~o~

13\. Darkness, _Merry Brandybuck_

Merry cackled, loving this atmosphere. "Now, all the power in the universe shall be mine!"

Pippin shook his head, switching to another theme.

~o~

14\. Family – Blessing, _Pippin Took_

Pippin smiled in delight, happy to see his family was well and good. What an awesome time to be with family!

~o~

15\. Family – Curse, _Merry Brandybuck_

What the—?

Merry stared at Pippin in fury. He may have gotten Pippin in this mess, but he was turning out to be a nuisance!

~o~

16\. Injustice, _Merry Brandybuck_ versus _Pippin Took_

Merry had enough of this switching the themes, but then so did Pippin. They stared at each other in fury, pulling out the book of themes and shooting it through a tornado.

"Pippin, how could you?" Merry asked, stunned that Pippin would commit this crime.

"Now, you cannot go against my better judgement! Ha!" Pippin said, pleased.

"You really are a fool of a Took," Merry said, shaking his head in annoyance.

~o~

17\. Individual versus Society, _Pippin Took_ versus _Merry Brandybuck_

"Merry, you're the one that orchestrated this mess, so I must stand my ground and make it about me!" Pippin said with a warm-hearted smile.

Merry shook his head. He really hated that Pippin was going against the rules. Didn't he know any better than to mess with things?

"I love this!" Pippin said, trying to sound enthused.

~o~

18\. Man versus Nature, _Merry Brandybuck_ versus _Pippin Took_

Merry didn't understand. Why was nature working against him? No! This mess needed to stop! Help!

Pippin cackled, until a chicken rammed into his face.

~o~

19\. Manipulation, _Merry Brandybuck_ versus _Pippin Took_

"Pippin, make this stop! Make it stop!" Merry said, not liking this.

"You try being me for once," Pippin said, wondering if he really was manipulating things.

~o~

20\. Friendship, _Merry Brandybuck_ versus _Pippin Took_

Merry sighed, defeated. He couldn't compete with Pippin. In the end, he shook hands with Pippin, ending the battle. "Well done, Pippin. Well done."

"Now, can we get a pint at the Green Dragon?" Pippin asked, curiously.

Merry laughed. He knew when friendship mattered more than a theme battle. "Sure. Why not? Next time, let's invite Frodo and Sam to these battles."

"I think they already did one. The Genre Battle," Pippin said at once.

"Who won?" Merry asked, leaving Pippin silent.

*.*.*

**References:**

"The Circle of Life" is a reference to the song sung in the Disney film, "The Lion King". Pippin's spear reference is a reference to Season 1 of ABC's television show, "Boy Meets World".

-x-

Now I ask my readers, which hobbit won this round? Merry or Pippin? Leave a review to let me know who won this time.

Thanks for reading. Bye! :)

~Aria Breuer


End file.
